


Teddy Bear

by Lyre27



Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [7]
Category: Gameboys (Web Series 2020)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Mentioned Arthur Lazaro, Mentioned Leila Lazaro, Mentioned London Lazaro, Plans For The Future, supportive parents
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: Hindi man lahat ng plano ay natutupad ngunit masarap pa rin silang isipin.❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊❊Kung saan kasama si Cairo sa mga pangarap ni Gavreel.#CaiReelWeek2020 Day 7: Love Letter AU
Relationships: Gavreel Alarcon/Cairo Lazaro
Series: The Angel of Peace and the Victorious One [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006860
Kudos: 2
Collections: CaiReel Week 2020





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Teddy Bear [English Version]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609092) by [Lyre27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27)



Ika-14 ng Nobyembre, Taong 2009

Aking pinakaiibig, 

Natanggap ko ang iyong liham. Labis akong natutuwa sa mga kuwento mo tungkol sa mga tao diyan sa probinsya. Talagang napakamakulit ni Wesley at pasimuno ng mga kalokohan. Kung hindi lang siya matalino at paborito ng mga titser ninyo ay sigurado akong ipinatawag na kayo sa opisina ng prinsipal. Binabati ko nga pala si Paris para sa unang araw na pagpasok niya sa mataas na paaralan. Kalakip ng aking sulat ay ang mga kuwadernong aking ginamit noong haiskul. Sana ay makatulong. 

Salamat sa araw-araw mong pagbisita sa bahay upang makalaro si Pablo. Kung maaari lang magdala ng mga alagang hayop dito sa dorm ay isinama ko na siya ng lumuwas ako papunta rito sa Maynila. Higit sa lahat, pinagpapasalamat ko sa Maykapal na nasa maayos kang kalagayan. Ilang buwan na ang nakakaraan mula ng huli kong makita ang iyong mukha. Hanggang ngayon ay ikaw ang nakikita sa tuwing ipipikit ko ang aking mga mata. Sa aking alaala ay ang iyong mapaglarong mga ngiti at napakagandang mga mata na araw-araw kong hinahanaphanap. Nangungulila na ako sa iyo, hirang.

Pasenya na sa pagiging sentimental ko, Baby. Talagang nais kong masilayan ka na muli. Nakakainip rito. Hindi katulad diyan sa probinsya na maaaring gumala sa bayan kahit lagpas na ng alas-nuwebe ng gabi. Noong nakaraang araw ay ginabi ako sa silid aklatan. Ng makarating ako sa dorm ay sarado na ang pinto. Kahit ilang beses akong kumatok ay walang sumagot! Bumalik na lamang ako sa school at doon pinalipas ang gabi. Napagalaman ko kinabukasan na may curfew pala!

Naaalala mo ba noong pista sa bayan? Marami tayong nabiling pagkain pero binabalik-balikan natin iyong nagtitinda ng bibingka. Ang sarap naman kasi ng pagkakaluto. At alam kong nasa iyo pa ang binili kong Teddy Bear. Huwag mong sabihing yakap mo pa rin siya sa pagtulog? Alam mo, tama iyan. Siya muna ang yakapin mo habang wala ako… Hinatid kita noon ng alas-dose ng gabi. Unang beses na tayo ay ginabi. Buti na lamang at hindi nagalit si Tito. Ang sabi lang niya ay magpaalam tayo sa susunod at palagi tayong mag-iingat. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin ako makapaniwalang tanggap nila tayo...

Ngunit kahit nakakainip rito at sobrang miss na kita ay kakayanin ko para sa mga pangarap natin. Limang taon na lang, ibabahay na kita, Baby! Oh~ Huwag na kumunot ang noo. Ako na lang ibahay mo pagdating ng araw. Naiimagine ko na. Gigising ako ng alas-sais ng umaga at pagmamasdan ang iyong mukha ng ilang minuto bago babangon upang ipagluto ka ng almusal. Pagkatapos ay gigisingin kita gamit ang aking mga halik (Alam ko ang iniisip mo! Siyempre, nakapagsepilyo na ako bago noon, okay?) Kakainin natin ang almusal na aking hinanda at sabay tayong maliligo (Patingin naman ng abs, baby!). Aalis tayo ng bahay patungo sa kanya-kanya nating mga trabaho, at kung sino man ang unang makauwi ang siyang magluluto ng hapunan. At kapag tayo ay nasa kama na ay yayakapin kita habang tayo ay nanonood ng drama sa telebisyon (Tapos, alam mo na.). Ano sa tingin mo, baby? Aprobado ba? 

Sa susunod na pasukan ay luluwas ka na rin ng Maynila. Alam kong ibang kolehiyo ang plano mong pasukan ngunit masaya na ako dahil mas lalapit ka na sa akin. Hindi na ako makapaghintay na makasama ka. Sisiguraduhin kong uuwi ako sa Pasko, Baby!

Ayaw ko man ay kailangan ko ng wakasan ang aking liham. Iparating mo na lamang kina Tito at Tita ang aking pasasalamat sa pinadala nilang pineapple jam, at asahan niyo raw ang perang padala ni Kuya London sa katapusan ng buwan. Pakisabi kay Paris na mag-aral ng mabuti! At mahal, alagaan mo ng mabuti ang iyong sarili. Mahal na mahal kita!

Nagmamahal,

Gavreel

P.S. Maaari bang humingi ako ng bagong litrato? Sabi mo sa iyong sulat ay nagbago ka ng gupit. Patingin naman, baby! I love you (ulit)!

* * *

Ibinaba ni Cairo ang hawak na liham. Ang kanyang ngiti ay abot sa tenga. Niyakap niya ang Teddy Bear na tinutukoy ni Gavreel bago ito ibaba sa kanyang kama. “Nahihibang na ba ‘to? Kung anu-ano ang naiisip.” Umiling-iling siya. “Paris! May padala ang Kuya Gav mo!”

Binuksan ni Paris ang kuwarto ni Cairo. Sa sobrang pagmamadali at lakas ng pagbukas ay tumama ang pinto sa dingding. “Nasaan, kuya?”

Iniabot ni Cairo ang mga kuwaderno ni Gavreel sa bunso.

Nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Paris. “Ano ito? Pati ba naman si Kuya Gavreel pagsasabihan akong mag-aral ng mabuti?”

“Tumpak! Huwag ka daw palaging natutulog na lamang!” Pang-aasar ni Cairo habang ginugulo ang buhok ni Paris. “Halika na. Hanapin natin si Mama. May pinapasabi si Gav sa kanila.”

Hinila ni Cairo si Paris palabas ng kanyang kwarto.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last entry for the #CaiReelWeel2020. I am planning on translating all of them into English, so please watch out for the translations. Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the stories, as brief as they may be.


End file.
